The Vampire and The Raven
by Demonlover99
Summary: Cross Academy, the home of both humans and vampires. Seemingly living in harmony, however there are people  both hunters and vampires  that want to disrupt this union. What happens when a mysterious new student comes to Cross Academy and shakes things up?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello Fanfiction verse! Well, this story has been rolling around in my head for a while and I decided to share it with you all!_

_Now, first off I would like to point out that ALL (except my OC Akane) of the characters in here belong to Matsuri Hino-sensei. I'm going to try and keep all of the characters in character and not make them OOC. Also I would like to point out that a) this story is running on Quizilla as well and b) that Akane is NOT a self-insert. Got it? Good. I love you all for reading. Plz review! _

**Chapter One: New arrival**

A jet-black motorcycle sped up the mountain road, begging to approach the graveyard over-looking the city. The graveyard and the city, polar opposites, the pair were from two different planets it seemed. One was filled to the brim with life, the other occupied only by the dead, those convicted to an eternity of silence, the stench of death overpowering. The graveyard, was silent, and as night fell the shadows casted by the graves growing creepier. The purr of the motorcycle's engine echoed throughout the desolate graveyard, the sound bouncing off of the graves themselves.

The bike pulled up to the rusted-over, old gate to the cemetery. The engine was cut, and the rider, a teenage girl stepped off of the bike. As she approached the gate she pulled off her helmet. The inky-black of her hair spilled over her shoulders, it came to a rest at the end of her shoulder blades. She glared at the gates. Her stormy gray eyes narrowed, as she pushed the gates open roughly. They squealed in protest at the abuse. She walked in, the black of her outfit blending into the darkness. A fog began to roll over the graves. The ground, now slowly was being covered in the dense fog. The sound of her boots walking on dried leaves filled the cemetery.

She walked through the graves without any fear, her hair swaying in the wind. She moved almost silently and swiftly towards one of the graves. Her course memorized, she had no need for a light. She knelt down in front of the grave. The gray, engraved stone read "Nazumi, Aiko". She ran a gloved hand gently over the name, almost caressing the smooth stone.

"Mother..." she said softly.

A rustle in the leaves behind her alerted her of the fact that she was no longer alone. A shadow stood above her, fangs glistening in the moon light. She showed no sign of knowing that it stood so close behind her. It leaned over her, its eyes turning a deep blood red. It reached for her, about to pounce. It's eyes widened when it felt a gun barrel pressed into its chest, right above its heart. She glared at the figure in front of her, and wordlessly pulled the trigger. Blood shot out from its back and it howled into the night. The creature, turning to dust as it cried out in agony. The wind blew and she stood up, lowering her gun. The silver barrel shone like ivory in the moon light.

"I told you mother, I fully intend to keep my promise." She said as she looked up at the moon.

She holstered her gun and left. She approached her bike, and put on her helmet. She got on, and turned on the bike. The bike came to life with a low hum. She sped off, back down to the city.

She didn't bother with the traffic lights, or even slowing down as she entered the city. She simply took some of the many back-streets. Soon she was out in the forest, on a road that seemed desolate. She pulled up to a cast iron gate with brick walls surrounding it. On the gate there was a sign "Cross Academy" it read. She turned off the bike and got off. She checked her guns, and walked towards the gate.

She left her black motorcycle helmet on and adjusted her right glove. She didn't even bother trying to open the gate; she knew that it was locked. She scaled the iron-gate and jumped down. She landed quietly and discreetly, in a cat-like grace. She stood up and crept through the forest. Soon enough a gothic-looking building came into view. There was a figure patrolling the grounds. It was a young girl, she had medium length brown hair, and wore the academy's "Day Class" uniform.

As the figure began to come closer she tensed, she felt a presence behind her and felt a gun barrel pressed against her back.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The person hissed at her.

She didn't answer, she felt the gun barrel dig into her spine.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" The person snapped.

She heard the safety on the gun click off. She took the moment's hesitation as her opportunity. She ducked down and did a spinning back kick at the person. She caught him off guard. She back flipped out of punching range and stared down her attacker through her helmet. He was tall, and also wore the Day Class uniform; he had short silver hair that shone white in the moonlight.

He trained the gun on her, she ran at him managing to latch on to his arm and force the gun over head before he fired. The sound of the gun-shot rang out through the night. The girl ran to help her partner.

"Zero! What's going on?" She called out as she ran towards the combating figures.

"Yuuki!" Zero called out as he dodged a punch.

Yuuki ran towards the pair, Zero fired off another round at the intruder. She dodged easily, she flew through the air and hand-springed to the side, dodging Yuuki's weapon. Both prefects attacked her simultaneously, both putting up a good fight against the well-trained fighter. She pulled out a dagger and went for Yuuki. She grabbed her and pressed her into herself, holding the dagger against her throat. Just as she was about to run the dagger against her throat a yell stopped her.

"Akane! Don't!" someone yelled.

She stopped. She saw two men run at her. One with long, light brown hair, the other with curly dark brown hair, trade mark cigarette in his mouth.

"Oi! Kid! You heard him, let her go." The man said around his cigarette once they reached the combatants.

She let go. Yuuki ran over to Zero who kept his gun trained at her.

"Zero-kun, there's no need for the Bloody Rose. Put her away." the Chairman said.

"What the hell? She attacked us and nearly killed Yuuki! What the fuck is going on here?" Zero spat

"Actually, you attacked me first Zero-kun." She spoke, her voice was muffled by the helmet.

Zero growled at her never lowering his gun.

"Akane, take the helmet off please." Yagari said.

"Whatever you say Yagari-sensei." She said.

She pulled off her helmet and looked up at the group. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders like a black waterfall, and her eyes, a cool gray, stared down the lilac glare.

"Zero, Yuuki, I would like you to meet Cross Academy's newest prefect. Nazumi Akane." The chairman said.

_A/N: Dun Dun Dun! So that's it, I hope that the new chapter will be up soon. Please read and review. If you have any criticism or comments they are welcome, keep in mind that I currently have no beta so I have no-one to bounce ideas off of. Flames are ok, so long as they aren't just trash-talk. If you have something to say that is meaningful like "You need to work on your grammar" or something by all means please tell me what is wrong and how you think it will be better. I appreciate all of you and I hope you liked it! Also, I would like to point out that Fanfiction killed my formatting.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you to all of you for reading my story! I love you all! LOL. _

_Anyway, the guidelines and what not are the same as last time. Flames are ok if you have something meaningful to say! Thank you to Broken-Silver for reviewing! Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to hear me blab on about stuff so here it is! Chapter 2! _

**Chapter 2: Grudges, Revelations, and Vampires **

"Her? A prefect? She just tried to kill us!" Zero spat venomously.

"I attacked when provoked, especially by a vampire. That's the hunter's code isn't it Kiriyuu-kun?" She asked.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Zero snarled.

"Of course I do, you and the rest of the Kiriyuu family were attacked by Shizuka Hiou, that's common knowledge. Bu the fact that you were turned into a vampire back then is not. The only reason I know is because I was trained by the best. Also I was informed of your 'condition' before I came." She replied.

"Who are you and how—"

She cut Zero off.

"How do I know all of this? I already told you dumbass. I was trained by the best of the best and I can sense it. Your vampire side and it wants to kill me, badly." She stated simply.

"Akane, that's enough." Touga said.

"Whatever old man."

"I'm NOT old!" He snapped.

"You are to me."

"I'm not!" He growled defensively.

She rolled her eyes at the veteran hunter, and then she tensed. She went into a fighting stance, her hands hovering over the guns at her sides. The wind shifted, she glared at the forest in front of her.

"Pureblood." She growled.

She could feel the pureblood's aura smothering her. Her hunter senses were going wild. She could feel the presence of several more vampires as well. They were all level B. A minute passed and out came a gathering of teenagers dressed in white, the Night class. Akane Glared at the young man leading the group, the wind blew his chocolate brown hair over his face. She could see his wine-red eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her.

"Kuran" She growled.

"Akane?" He said in surprise.

"Don't call me that VAMPIRE!" She spat in reply.

One of Kaname's servants stepped in between the enraged, wary, hunter and her beloved pureblood. She had waist length wavy blond hair, and glared at her with her light brown eyes.

"How dare you speak to Kaname-sama in such a way?" She snarled, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"I hate to break it to you Honey, but I know your 'Kaname-sama' much better than you ever will." Akane replied, a smirk plastered on her face.

She was looking for a fight, the adrenaline from her previous fight with Touga's former disciple was still coursing through her veins. She recognized the blonde; her name was Rouka Souen, a noble. The chairman had briefed her over the phone on all of the vampire's attending Cross Academy. The only thing was he did not mention the fact that the bane of her existence went to this school.

"You insolent little!" Ruka snarled.

Akane's smirk grew. Just as Ruka was about to lunge at her and attempt to claw Akane's throat out Kaname grabbed her by the arm. She froze.

"Kaname-sama..." She said in surprise.

Kaname looked at his Vice-President, Takuma Ichijou. Takuma nodded, although his face did not show it, his emerald green eyes betrayed his excitement at the new arrival.

"Alright everyone! Go back to the dorms! Kaname-sama will be there shortly!" Takuma yelled as he began to playfully usher the other nobles towards the dorms.

"But Kaname-sama! She insulted you! Inusated that you know her! A insignificant little hunter!" Ruka snarled.

Akane had relaxed her stance a bit. Ruka was no immediate threat. She shrugged.

"Hey, hey, don't talk about me like I'm not even here Blondie." Akane taunted.

"You might as well not be!" She snapped at her.

Ruka turned back to Kaname.

"I do know her." He sighed.

"Knew." Akane corrected.

Kaname shot her a glance of disproval and Akane glared in return. Ruka turned to glare at Akane, fully prepared to attack and kill the hunter where she stood.

"Ruka, return with Takuma." Kaname commanded.

Ruka stopped, Kaname let go of her arm. She turned and bowed to him.

"As you wish Kaname-sama." She said.

As she left to catch up with the others who had gradually and silently, left the scene she shot Akane a glare. As Ruka left Akane focused her attention on the resident pureblood, the bane of her existence, Kaname Kuran. She looked to her side for a moment; Zero was just as tense as she was. Yuuki however, seemed perfectly comfortable in the pureblood's presence.

"Kaname-sempai! You know her?" Yuuki exclaimed as she bounded to the pureblood's side.

"Yes, we knew each other." He answered calmly.

"A long time has passed since then." Akane assured.

Yuuki shot a small glare at the hunter and looked up in confusion at the pureblood.

"We met a long time ago." Kaname agreed.

Seeing Kaname as not much more than a mild threat Akane turned to the Chairman. She grabbed him roughly by the collar and slammed him into the nearest tree.

"So let me get this straight; you brief me on all of the vampires here and NOT ONLY forget to mention that there is a pureblood that has taken residence here. But you also conveniently forget to mention that it is KANAME FREAKIN' KURAN?" She snarled.

"Well...I..." The Chairman spluttered.

Akane glared at him, her eyes stone cold. She let him go and returned to glaring at Kaname.

"Don't you have to get back to your little pack of leeches?" She snarled.

Yuuki looked relatively shocked at her outburst; both Zero and Touga however, looked very amused.

"I'd prefer if you didn't refer to them as that, Akane-san."

"And I'd prefer that you didn't refer to me as Akane-san." She replied.

"Very well then, _Nazumi-san_. But you are correct, Chairman, Yuuki, if you excuse me I have to return to the Night Class." Kaname said.

The Chairman nodded and Kaname left. He used his vampire speed to disappear.

"Always so damn polite." Akane sighed.

She turned to the Chairman.

"You have some explaining to do Cross." She remarked stiffly.

_A/N: There you have it! Please read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY for not updating in such a long time! I had a lot of shit going on in my life and my computer broke so I had to get a new one….. BUT I'M BACK BITCHESS! Haha, I'm kidding I love you all. As I promised earlier here's my next chapter of the Vampire and the Raven! Hope you like it! _

_Also, all rights go to Hino Matsuri the genius she is, because if I owned Vampire Knight, it would be a yaoi and Yuuki wouldn't be NEARLY as annoying as she is! ;P _

**Chapter 3: Into the Wild**

Akane grabbed Chairman Cross by the neck and shoved his back into a tree. She glared daggers at the man. He gulped.

"Akane-san! Calm down!" The Chairman gasped.

Akane tightened her grip on his neck, restricting his airway. She looked down at the ground and then looked back up at him. Glare intensified, steely eyes practically piercing into his soul.

"You neglected to mention that the bane of my existence resided here Chairman." Her voice was extremely clam, and emanated anger.

She felt Zero's vampire side reacting to the anger.

"But…but…I didn't know!" He spluttered, his voice was higher due to the pressure on his airway.

"Cross…." Akane growled.

She felt her anger begin to rise, all directed towards the spluttering man in front of her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to glare at the person behind her. Touga stood brown eye gazing down at her, unafraid of her fury.

"Nazumi you're over reacting. Stand down." He muttered.

Akane continued to glare and Touga wrenched her off of Cross. She was strong but her was stronger. Cross gripped his throat as soon as she had let go.

"Umm… well," Cross said after clearing his throat.

"Spit it out." Akane growled.

"Yes, Akane-san, tomorrow you will start prefect duties." Cross started.

Akane crossed her arms in front of her chest impatiently.

"We have your class uniform prepared, and you are allowed to keep your weapons on you. Your duties as a prefect start everyday at sundown when the Night Class goes to their class change." He continued.

"I know all this already Cross, you told me this over the phone." Akane said.

"Umm….well…. You should probably go get some sleep then….. your uniform is already in your dorm room." Cross said.

Akane rolled her eyes.

"What about my bike?" She asked.

"I don't know, we'll work that out." Cross said happily, dropping his serious tone.

Cross nodded to Yuuki and she gestured for Akane to follow her.

"Wait! I almost forgot, you will be staying in the Night Class dormitory. You are officially Night Class." He said before he ran off, dragging Touga with him.

Akane's jaw dropped.

"Get back here coward!" She shouted after him.

She her Zero chuckle lightly from behind her. She turned around and glared at him.

"Shut it Kiriyuu." She growled.

He returned her glare.

"Umm… We need to get you over to the dormitory. Zero and I have to continue our rounds." Yuuki said softly.

Akane sighed and turned to follow the brunette.

"Lead the way Princess." She said.

Yuuki's eyes widened at the nickname. She walked over to Akane and grabbed her by the hand. Akane looked down at her warily.

"Come on, and don't be so uptight. I don't need a second Zero hanging around here. I get enough angst from him!" Yuuki said cheerily.

Akane shrugged and allowed herself to be lead through the forest. Zero was following them, and kept a close eye on Akane.

"Did the Chairman tell you why I'm going to be in the Night Class?" Akane asked the younger teen.

"He didn't say." Zero said curtly.

Akane rolled her eyes. Soon the trio arrived at a large white building.

"Damn, shoulda figured it was all white." She muttered under her breath.

Yuuki waltzed right up to the front door and knocked. The blond from earlier, Takuma Ichijou answered.

"Yuuki-san! And you've brought our new student." Takuma said cheerfully.

His green eyes were bright and sparkling despite the lack of light.

"Rooming with a bunch of leeches, and the Purebastard himself…" she muttered under her breath.

She knew Takuma could have easily heard her, but if he had he had masked it well. The smile on his face was unwavering, and in Akane's opinion, unnerving.

"Come right in Nazumi-san." Takuma said taking a step back from the door.

Akane shrugged out of the grip Yuuki had on her hand and then walked into the dormitory. She passed Takuma, who bowed to Yuuki and Zero before closing the door behind Akane. She glanced around analyzing her surroundings. The room she was in seemed to be made out of white marble. Two staircases descended from the higher floor, and hallways were on either side of her. Each leading to a different set of rooms. She could feel the various vampiric presences in the dorm, she kept her guard up.

"Nazumi-san," Takuma said from behind her.

Akane turned around and looked straight at him. His blond hair fell in his face, over his jade green eyes.

"My name is Ichijou Takuma, I'm the vice-president of the Night Class." He said.

He bowed politely.

"Nazumi Akane, but you already know that." Akane replied.

She didn't want to be polite to the vampire, but she found it in her best interested to at least be civil.

"Yes, Chairman Cross informed Kaname-sama and myself of your arrival beforehand." Takuma said.

Akane simply nodded. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. She found her hand unconsciously sliding down to her holster. She stopped it before she could reach her guns. Takuma walked passed her and gestured for her to follow him.

"Follow me please." Takuma said as he passed.

She followed warily, they walked up the staircase to the second landing. As soon as she stepped foot on to the second floor she felt a wave of panic wash over her. She could feel Kaname's oppressive aura emanating from behind her. She glanced behind her quickly, and saw a set of mahogany double doors at the end of the hallway to her right. Akane turned back to Takuma; she watched him turn left towards a set of double doors at the end of the hallway. She followed him to the end of the hallway. He stood waiting for her in front of the doors, he had his hand on one of the door handles.

"This is your room Nazumi-san. I hope it is to your liking." Takuma said opening the door.

Akane's eyes widened at the sight of the room. It was spacious and dimly lit; she could see the outline of a big luxurious bed in the lack of light. She turned back to Takuma, he smiled at her.

"We have breakfast in the dorms at six PM, and we leave for class at six thirty." Takuma said.

"Alright, I'll be sure to be ready." Akane said.

Takuma smiled some more.

"Oh, I almost forgot, your uniforms are already in the closet and the bathroom is fully stocked."

"Oh, ok."

"Goodnight Nazumi-san." Takuma said.

"Goodnight Ichijou-san." Akane replied.

Takuma left and Akane walked into her new room. She flipped the light switch and closed the door behind her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the room. It had dark blue walls and large wall length windows. There were two black couches, a coffee table, a desk with a laptop on it and two large armoires. The bed was in the back of the room, next to one of the windows. It was a large round bed, with what looked like silk sheets. Akane walked further into her room and took another look around still not believing her eyes.

"Well this sure beats being stuck in a shack without indoor plumbing for weeks at a time." She said.

She walked over to the desk and tapped the mouse pad on the laptop. One-thirty AM it read. She shrugged; she didn't have to be up until five PM. She took off her gun holsters and her placed them on the desk, followed by her helmet. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and sat down in the chair. She pulled off her boots and placed them neatly next to the desk. Now in her socks she walked over to one of the armoire. She opened it and ten white uniforms greeted her. She rolled her eyes and closed the armoire. She opened the other one; this one yielded some of her own clothes. She smirked, looked like Touga had stopped by her apartment. She pulled out a pair of track shorts and a black camisole. She brought them with her into the bathroom.

The bathroom was equally as impressive as the bedroom had been. The countertops were granite, the floors were tiled. There was a standing shower, and a Jacuzzi tub. Behind the sink was a large mirror with lights surrounding it. Akane put her change of clothes on the counter top and stripped. She turned on the shower and stepped in. She relaxed a little bit under the hot spray. She reached for the soap; she found several different bottles of shampoo, conditioner and shower gel.

"Geez, these bloodsuckers really think of everything." She muttered.

She glanced at the labels on the bottles. She picked up the one that sounded the most appealing. It was supposed to smell like almond and vanilla. She squirted out a bit on her palm and washed the grime off of her. She rinsed off and turned off the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She stepped out of the shower and walked over to the fogged up mirror. She dried off quickly and changed into her clothes. She pulled her hair out of the pony tail and opened one of the drawers in the counter. She picked up a brush and brushed out her hair. Once she was done she hung up the towel and walked out.

She walked back into the room and over to the window closest to her, it had black-out curtains. All of the windows did, however all of the curtains were drawn allowing a steady stream of moonlight into the room. She closed the curtains and proceeded to do soon every window. Once she was through she walked over to her bed and slid in. She had been right when she had guessed that the sheets were silk. She flicked the switch next to her bed and the lights went off. Plunging the room into absolute darkness. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to relax enough to go to sleep.

After a few hours of tossing and turning she was finally able to fall asleep.

_A/N: So there you have it! Chapter three, I really am sorry that it took so long…. HOWEVER, since Christmas time is nearing I shall make a point of trying to write and publish at LEAST two more chapters before having to return to school. So, keep an eye out for a new chapter that might pop up at anytime! Later guys! Love Ya!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey loves! It's a new update! HAHA, sorry…. I had a lot of sugar, I shall try to tone it down a bit but no promises! XD ANYWAY, Akane's a little grumpy as you all can probably tell since the last chapter, and my plot bunnies have been multiplying and are currently trying to eradicate my thought process… So I figured I would get this chapter out before my brain (and writing abilities) died and no longer functioned! HAHAHA, I love you all and plz remember to read and review! Also this one's dedicated to narukura2010! Peace out loves~ Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4: Old Grudges and New Faces**

Akane was woken by a knocking on her door. She groaned and rolled over, covering her head with her pillow. The knocking continued relentlessly. She groaned once more and turned again. The knocking became louder and she ripped the pillow off of her head; she hurled the object at the door. She lay face down on the bed; her face smothered by the covers and other pillows on her bed. As the knocking's volume increased so did her anger. She glanced at the clock; it was only three PM. She didn't need to be up for at least another hour and a half. She got out of the bed slowly. She walked towards the door slowly, glaring at it all the while. She grabbed a bra out of the dresser and put it on. She pulled the camisole back up to cover said bra.

Once she reached the door she wrapped her hand around the brass knob. She pulled the door harshly, and glaring at the person standing in front of her. The blond haired, jade eyed idiot that stood in front of her smiled.

"The world better be fucking ending." She growled at him.

"Good morning to you too Nazumi-san!" Takuma replied happily.

Akane's eyes narrowed, his smile widened. She shot a glance at her clock and then back at him.

"Are you sure you're a vampire?" She asked, her voice was filled with suspicion.

Takuma laughed.

"Yes Nazumi-san, I'm sure. Why?" He said.

"Because it's bright and sunny outside and you are here at three PM smiling at me. SMILING! What the hell?" She growled.

Takuma's laughter increased.

"Stop laughing dammit! I am serious! Are you fucking positive you're a bloodsucker?" She yelled.

"Positive." Takuma said, showing her his fangs.

It took Akane all of her self control to not react to the sight. She fought down her hunter instincts since the gesture did not seem threatening. She kept her guard up nonetheless. He smiled at her again.

"So, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked, sighing.

Takuma had to be the happiest vampire she had ever met, not that she had bother to meet many of the kind she hunted.

"You really are not a morning person are you?" Takuma asked.

"No shit Sherlock…." She grumbled.

Takuma eyed her in confusion.

"Alright then, I woke you up because Kaname-sama would like to see you." He said.

Akane stiffened and growled at the mention of the pureblood.

"When?" She spat.

"Now, preferably." He answered.

Akane nodded.

"Lead the way." She said.

Takuma did as directed, he lead her down the hallway towards Kaname's rooms.

"This must be awkward for you since you are a hunter." Takuma said quietly as they passed the other vampires' rooms.

"You have no idea, it's like my reflexes are in over drive." She grumbled.

Takuma paused; he seemed to be thinking about what he would say next.

" Nazumi-san, what happened between you and Kaname-sama?" He asked calmly.

Akane stopped in the middle of the hallway, completely taken aback at Takuma's question. Takuma turned to look at her; he could see the shock that was written all over her face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried." He said.

Akane shook her head.

"It's all right, but I would rather not talk about it." She said calmly.

The pair remained silent and Akane resumed walking. Takuma did as well and they continued down the hallway.

"Did the disciplinary committees' give you a tour of the campus?" He asked.

"No they didn't but considering I start today I better learn quickly." She said.

"I can give you a tour after class if you wish." Takuma offered.

"Sure?" She answered.

Takuma noticed her unsure look.

"I know you don't trust me, but it is my job as vice-president of the dorm to show new students around." He said.

Akane smiled lightly and shrugged.

"Why not? Might as well get the tour from someone who doesn't hate my guts and who hasn't pissed me off yet." She said.

Takuma chuckled and they stopped in front of the twin mahogany double doors.

"We're here." He said.

"Fuck, I should've brought a gun or something with me…." She exclaimed.

Takuma's eyes darkened a little; Akane saw this out of her peripherals and corrected her mistake.  
"We have a VERY bad history. I wouldn't use it but I would prefer not to go in there unarmed." She said smoothly.

Takuma's eyes returned to normal. He knocked on the door and then opened it. Akane froze, she could sense Kaname's aura hitting her full strength now. Her fight or flight response kicked in. Takuma shoved her in gently, and as soon as she was inside closed the door behind her. She turned towards the door just as it closed.

"Damn." She muttered.

She heard a dark chuckle from behind her. She turned around and saw Kaname reading a book. He was lounging on the couch; his chocolate brown looks fell of garnet eyes. She stiffened and he stood up. She watched him put down his book gently and walked towards her.

"I didn't think you'd come." Kaname said as he approached.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Kuran." She snapped.

Kaname stood in front of her; his eyes staring her down. Akane refused to relinquish her position, she stared him down without hesitation.

"Akane-san, as bad tempered as ever I see." He said calmly.

He circled around her like a shark circling its prey.

"Don't call me that Purebastard." She growled.

She felt a spark of anger enter his unwavering aura. She smirked, enjoying the small victory.

"What the hell do you want Kuran?" She asked.

Kaname returned to standing in front of her; face to face with part of his past. A part of his past, their past that neither of them had ever wanted to revisit.

"I want to know something." He started.

"Which is?"

He leaned forward; his face right next to her ear. Akane could feel the change in his aura; she could feel his predatory instincts kicking in. She resisted the urge to shove him off of her, she refused to show weakness.

"I want to know why you are here. Why you're in the Moon dorms, and most importantly, what it is that made you so special." He said.

Akane glared at him.

"You know damn well why." She spat.

He pulled back and looked at her in the eyes; his expression darkened and his eyes turned blood red.

"Tell me." He commanded.

"Never." She spat.

He leaned forward lips closer to her neck and she shoved him off. Reaching her breaking point, she resisted the urge to cast a hunter charm on the pureblood.

"Go suck someone else's neck leech." She spat furiously.

Kaname's eyes darkened as he fought for control over his vampiric nature.

"Your blood is still as irresistible as ever." He swore.

"Fuck off." Akane growled.

Kaname's eyes met hers and he growled.

"Why did he place you here? I will not ask again." He growled.

Akane scoffed his commanding tone.

"I'm not one of your little subjects Kuran! I will not be ordered around by some purebastard who thinks he's on a higher level than everyone else all the god damn time! I'm fucking tired of taking orders!" She yelled getting in his face.

Her tolerance had reached the breaking point; Akane felt her anger rising out of control. She attempted to resist the urge to slap him across the face.

"I'm waiting for my answer you disrespectful churl." He spat.

The animosity in Kaname's voice was evident.

"That the best you got Kuran? You finally going to get off of your high horse and come down to my level huh? Well you better learn quickly Kuran that you don't fuck with me!" Akane yelled.

"I learned that a long time ago. Now stop yelling before you wake up the rest of the dorm." Kaname sighed.

Akane rolled her eyes.

"Right, I forgot how much of a bastard you are around your cronies. Because around them you're a 'dignified aristocrat' right? No tolerance for anyone who doesn't act like your perfect little minion." Akane spat.

"I've had enough of you. Be quiet and answer my question!" Kaname growled, anger returning.

"Nope sorry can't do that. I don't take orders from you nor am I one of your cronies."

"But you are one of us." Kaname said, advancing on her.

Akane's eyes narrowed, conveying pure disgust at the thought.

"I sure as hell am NOT one of you."

"Let's face it Akane. You and I are alike, both of us more powerful than anyone on this campus. You and I are both—"

Akane cut him off.

"As if." She spat.

"What is your problem? Learn to control yourself, you were taught that when you were little remember?" Kaname growled.

"You wanna know what my problem is? You are." Akane said before she headed for the door.

Kaname grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Where do you think you're going? I have not dismissed you." He spat.

"I'm not one of your minions Kuran. I can leave whenever the hell I want to." Akane said before she pulled herself out of his grip.

"You are the same as I am Akane." Kaname said as she stormed out.

Her vision was blinded by rage, and what Kaname had said echoed through her head. She had made it halfway down the hallway before she ran into someone.

"Whoa, careful there." The person said gruffly.

She looked up at the person she had run into, it was Akatsuki Kain.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Akane said calmly.

She tried to clear her head enough to be civil to him since she was the one who had just run into him.

"It's ok. You're the hunter chick right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" She asked, feeling her temper start to take over.

"Nah, not really. I don't really care so long as you don't start anything. Why are you in the Vampire dorm?" He asked.

"Ask Cross, he put me in here." Akane said calmly, trying to relax.

Kain raised an eyebrow but didn't question further.

"You are aware of what time it is right?" Kain said.

"No, why?" Akane asked him in confusion.

"It's four thirty and your prefect duties start in about ten minutes." Kain pointed out.

"Oh shit." Akane said.

Kain stepped out of her way so she could pass. She ran down the dorm hallway to get to her room. Aware of the pair of eyes that watched her as she went; she opened the door to her room and ran in, shutting the door behind her as quickly as she had opened it.

_A/N: Alright! Well, Akane's being a bitch….sorry bout that…..but Takuma's being the nice adorable vampire cutie we all know and love! Haha, and Kain, well Kain's just being Kain and Kaname's all pissy…..so hopefully more on the way! And yes, don't worry bout whether or not you are gonna find out what happened between Akane and Kaname soon cuz you will! I promise, first 2 reviewers get cookies! Thx, love you all! _


End file.
